Yellow Eyesore
by Aeristine
Summary: Re-uploaded for the 3rd time. Kai is out with Tala and Bryan for a much deserved night off when he hears a familiar voice over the crowd. Rated MA for steamy lemon. Tyka.


Disclaimer: I do not own applebottom jeans, or beyblade.  
I also not own the lyrics in this fic. The song is "The One" by We are Harlot.

Yeah, yeah, I have like a billion other fics that I could be working on, but fuck it. Here's a one-shot.

Warnings: Kai may be slightly OOC...we can blame his vodka, my Kahlua, and Tyson.

Hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot that I'm doing mostly because I can't write Borderline at the moment. Seriously, I have no idea what to do with my Tuesday nights anymore!

Sorry if this sucks at all, I am drinking and typing at the same time.

* * *

"Seriously, you're not dancing?"

Kai Hiwatari slowly shook his head and went back to nursing his double vodka and coke.

"C'mon, a little fun won't kill you." teased Tala Ivanov, a frosty red-haired male who was far too cocky for his own good.

"One of us has to stay sober to drive you animals home. I'm sure the zookeeper will be looking for us in the morning."

Both Tala and his boyfriend paled. The 'zookeeper' Kai had mentioned was their agent, Boris Balkov, who was as strict as he was ugly. There was no doubt that he had at least three photo-shoots booked for them tomorrow. The last time they had missed a session, the slave driver put them on a 300 calorie/ day diet for a week. Without his chocolate, Bryan had nearly taken a crowbar to the purple-headed bastard's car. "Fine. Just try to let loose a little?" With that, the red and silver haired males jumped into the throng of people.

The dual-haired Russian sighed. "Let loose, huh?" He would, but clubbing wasn't really his thing. He only went because Tala and Bryan wouldn't leave him alone otherwise. Besides the horrid music, the seizure-inducing lights, the _people_ weren't interesting. They were all wearing so much make-up he couldn't tell if they were male or female anymore, and had fake personalities to match. So here he was, playing babysitter.

"One Jagerbomb please!"

 _That voice..._

His head whipped right around and he saw none other than his old basketball rival standing at the bar. Tyson Kinomiya had to be one of the most stubborn people in existence, if not the loudest. And Kai may not had even bother with the excitable blunette...except, he had nothing better to do. Besides...Tyson looked good. Over the last 4 years his body had leaned out, and bulked up. In those tight black jeans, one could see those tight and toned legs, and _**damn**_...Tyson always had a fine ass, but it should be illegal how well those pants hugged every curve. His ruby eyes moved upwards and he nearly laughed at the unsightly sleeveless yellow shirt the bluenette was wearing. He shook his head. Tyson would always be Tyson. He even still had his hair pulled back in that classic pony-tail; at least he left that god-awful hat at home. Knocking back the rest of his drink, he decided to go over and bully him.

Tyson sighed. He had come here because a coworker recommended it to him, but it was just a sea of bodies everywhere. It was hard to dance, let alone meet someone. He looked down at his drink...Maybe he just wasn't drunk enough yet.

"You're supposed to eat mustard, not dump the entire bottle on your shirt."

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he spun around to see non other than Kai Hiwatari with his arms crossed over his chest. His smirk may have screamed 'unapproachable, ruthless bastard' but his eyes were welcoming. He laughed. "Can you blame me? Have you tasted mustard?" he hollered over the music.

The Russian wrinkled his nose. "We both did, when we lost that bet to Max, remember?"

"How could I forget?! I willingly chugged a bottle of hot sauce to get the taste out of my mouth!" he said laughing, walking up to his old friend. Putting on his best smolder he said seductively. "Come here often?"

Kai couldn't help but grin at the boy's antics and shrugged. "When I'm forced." He nodded over to Tala and Bryan, who were basically dry humping.

"No way! Those two finally admitted their feelings? Or is this the alcohol's doing?"

"A bit of both. They got drunk and slept together one night and have been together ever since."

"That's...uh, so romantic."

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, it worked for them."

"YEEEAAAHHH PARTY ROCK!" One of the guys broke away from the circle and stumbled into Tyson, pushing him forward. Luckily for the teen, Kai's lightning fast reflexes caught him and pulled him into his chest. The model then proceeded to glare at the drunken buffoon. "Uh, sorry dudes. My bad." He said rubbing his neck sheepishly before returning to the mob.

Tyson blushed. He knew Kai worked out and stuff, but damn, he was like a rock. He looked up at the Russian.

Kai's breath hitched. Did Tyson's eyes always sparkle like that? "Should we-"

"-Get out of here and go somewhere else? Gladly."

It was always so weird that they could tell what the other was thinking, not that Kai was complaining. He allowed the bluenette take him by the hand and they navigated their way to the exit. Tyson shivered when the cool night air brushed along his bare skin. "Jeez! When did it get so cold?" His face was attacked by a cloth. "What the-?" He realized what he was holding was Kai's black leather jacket. He looked up at his friend in shock, realizing that he was only wearing a thin, tight, sleeveless purple shirt underneath.

"You can use it to cover that yellow eyesore." said the model nonchalantly as he started walking down the street.

Tyson looked up at the night sky and took a deep breath. Same ol' Kai. He put on the jacket, surprised at how soft the inside lining was. When he looked back, he saw that Kai was already halfway up the street. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Kai lead him to a club 2 blocks away, which was much quieter but still a had a fun vibe to it. There was a dance floor and an area for people to sit and talk, and the music wasn't so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. Kai grabbed a table at the back and Tyson went to the bartender, grabbing each of them a drink and a shot. He placed the drinks on the table and took a seat across from the model. "You struck me as a double vodka and coke."

"Hn. Lucky guess." He eyed the shot questioningly.

"Gold Scholger."

"Not bad." They each grabbed their shots and knocked them back before tending to their drinks.

"So did you ever get into modelling?"

"Yeah. The manager is a slave driver."

"Yuck, why do you stay?"

"Because it pays 10 grand a photo-shoot."

Tyson nearly spit out his drink. "10 grand?! Where do I sign up!"

"Trust me, you don't want it. You fuck up and Boris will cut your calories and withhold your paychecks."

"...Is that even legal?"

"Probably not, but whatever." The Russian took a sip of his drink. "How about you?"

"Working as a bartender, but _this_ close to becoming a prostitute." he put up his thumb and index finger for emphases. "But seriously, I don't mind skipping some meals for cash like that."

"Hmph. You gotta work your way up to get that kind of cash." Kai cast his eyes up and down Tyson. The truth was, Tyson had this offbeat beauty about him that Boris would either love or hate depending on his mood.

"A little bit of work never hurt anyone. Besides, the camera loves me!"

At least he had the right attitude. "Maybe if you don't annoy me too much tonight, I'll mention something to him when he's in a good mood."

"Awwww! Really?! You're the best Kai!" Noticing his and Kai's drink were getting a little low, he went back to the bar with two more drinks, another 2 shots and two waters.

Kai eyed the waters. He had to hand it to the kid, he probably was a pretty good bartender. They downed the shots and started tending to the drinks. "How's the old team?"

"Oh they're not bad. Max moved to America to be with his mom and Rei moved back home to China. I still hear from them often. Rei is planning on proposing to Mariah soon, and Kenny and I are roommates. He works in I.T., noooo surprise there."

"None." It was weird. They hadn't seen each other in years, yet they seemed to have picked things up right where they left off. Kai was at ease. Maybe it was the alcohol.

"Oh!" Tyson's face lit up. "They're playing this song! Remember this one?! C'mon Kai!"

The model was able to hear the first few unmistakable beats of "Low" by Flo Rida and T-Pain and his eyes went wide. "Tyson!"

"Oh c'mon! Don't be a wet blanket and loosen up!" he dragged the dual-haired male onto the dance floor.

All the older male could do was pray he had enough alcohol in his system. Before they parted from their table, he quickly downed the rest of his drink. Vodka was very much needed.

The got onto the dance floor, just as the first line was being played. Then it was like they were suddenly transformed back into their 13 year old selves, and they were doing their dance routine in front of the whole class to pass gym. Except this time it was in front of a whole bar, with people they'll probably never see again. The dance routine they had worked on for weeks, Rei helping them both nail every step. Still, after 10 years it was surprising they both knew it so well. They're bodies twerking low to the ground in time with the lyrics.

By the end of it, the whole dance for was cheering and clapping. Sweaty, but all smiles Kai and Tyson walked up to the bar and grabbed waters and 4 shots each. They downed the waters then lined up the shots, seeing the challenge in the other's eyes. "Loser has to buy the next round." said Tyson.

"You're going down Kinomiya." But before he got to his third shot, Tyson was completely done his 4.

"You've never been able to take me down Kai." the boy said with a wink.

 _We'll see about that._ Thought the model as he stole another glance at Tyson's perky ass. He finished his shots, and with his head nicely fuzzy, he brought the bluenette back onto the dance floor, just as We are Harlot's "The One" started playing. The beat of the drums guiding their bodies to the beat of the music.

 ** _This feeling that you're giving me I can't replace it,_**  
 ** _There's a fire burning deep inside that I can't stand,_**

Tyson's eyes were glued to the model's hips. Even with the song just starting, they were moving with a grace that was damn near hypnotic. Who knew that the uptight sourpuss could actually dance? _  
_ _  
_ ** _A raw kinda connection and I can't erase it,  
Knock back that drink and take my hand,_**

Kai grinned wolfishly as he noticed Tyson looking at him and tried and failed horribly to imitate his moves. Without missing a beat, he slid behind the younger. "You're trying too hard. In this case, less is more."

 ** _I wanna take a little time to get to know ya,_ _  
_** _ **I wanna take a little time let me inside** ,_

He could feel his cheeks burning as he felt the older's smoky voice in his ear. His eyes going wide as he felt the large hands on his hips. But instead of shying away, he said "Then why don't you show me how it's done?"

 ** _Sexual tension is intoxicating,_ _  
_ _You've been running on replay in my mind,_**

Gently, Kai swayed Tyson's hips in time with his. "See? Little movements. Let the music guide you. Don't force it or else knowing you, you'll injure something."  
 _  
_ ** _I can't think clearly,_ _  
_ _Cause your beauty is killin' me,_ _  
_ _Follow me home, you might be the one,_**

"Oh, like this?" Tyson spun around and wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck, pressing their pelvises together, gently swaying his hips to the beat.

 ** _I'm losing my self control,  
Falling in lust you know,  
Our bodies entwined,_**

Gasping as he felt Tyson press against his already semi-hard length, he looked down at Tyson's cheeky smile. He leaned down and whispered. "Well aren't you full of surprises?"

"Want to know more?"

Seeing those eyes sparkle in the sea of lights, Kai couldn't hold himself back anymore.

Their lips met in a hungry kiss.

 ** _I think you might be the one tonight._**

Fuelled by his newly awakened desires, and with alcohol pumping through his system, it didn't take Tyson long to deepen the kiss, roughly shoving his tongue in the back of Kai's mouth, making the Russian give a throaty moan. He gave a groan of his own when he felt hot fingers trailing up his sides.

 _ **I wanna run my tongue across your body,**_  
 _ **Tell me, won't you run your fingers through my hair,**_

Feeling the boy shudder under his touch, Kai wrapped his tongue around Tyson's and he broke the kiss for air, his mouth quickly descending upon the bartender's neck, slowly licking the caramel flesh. He grinned as he heard a breathy moan. "You're sensitive."

 ** _Let's let our heartbeats do the talking,  
Just say the word and I'll take you there,_**

"You would be too if you hadn't been touched in ye- ah!" His eyes shot open as he felt the Russian bite his pulse point. He quickly raked his nails up the older's strong back, a devilish grin played on his lips, when Kai growled in response. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's sensitive."

 ** _I'm liking the way you turn me on,  
I'll be loving you 'till the break of dawn,  
Baby all I wanna do is take you home,_**

Mahogany met crimson. Their eyes were glazed over with lust, their breathing laboured, their cheeks scarlet. They could feel each other's hard-on pressing against their jeans.

There was no going back.

 ** _I can't think clearly,  
Cause your beauty is killin' me,  
Follow me home, you might be the one,_**

"Your place or mine?" whispered Tyson sensually.

"Neither. It'll take too long. They have rooms upstairs." Kai was losing his mind with the smaller grinding up against him.

 ** _I'm losing my self control,  
Falling in lust you know,  
Our bodies entwined,  
I think you might be the one tonight,_**

"Then let's do it."

Nodding, Kai grabbed the younger by the hand and lead him up to the second level, to where the VIPs we laying on white leather couches with at least 3 different woman around them. Subconsciously he pulled Tyson closer to him and hardened his glare, silently telling the vultures to fuck off. He went to the back and handed one of the security a wad of bills. "Don't expect us out anytime soon." The guard grinned, before nodding and stepping aside.

When the door opened, Tyson's jaw dropped. It was a spacious room with a lavish, 4 poster bed right in the centre. On the desk, was a bottle of wine, a massive box of condoms, lube, and a little bowl of chocolates. Reminded him of a classier hotel room. "Come here often?"

"No. I just know about this place thanks to Bryan and Tala. Now-" He slammed the door and slowly trailed his fingertips up Tyson's neck. "What were you saying about not being touched?"

At this Tyson's cheeks darkened. "U-um. Well, you see..."

Kai froze. "You're a virgin?"

"No! I lost my virginity when I was 18! But, well y'know..." his eyes downcasted to the floor.

Kai understood. Tyson lost his virginity to a woman, but never to another man. He lifted Tyson's chin. "I'll be gentle then." He watched Tyson's eyes shine brightly in happiness and pulled him into a soft kiss, sealing his promise.

Tyson returned the kiss, never feeling so safe in the arms of man. Then again, Kai wasn't just any man. When their team beat the Panthers, a few members of the team had grabbed Max on his way home from school and broke his arm. When Kai found out, he left the hospital and the next time they saw him, he had bloody, bruised and swollen knuckles. They heard rumours that four members of the Panther's team were in hospital with various broken limbs and their faces hardly recognizable.

Now, hands that were capable of breaking bones, were caressing his face. Lips that were able to make grown men weep, were kissing his. Eyes that could make Satan tremble, were looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing alive.

He was ready to give himself to Kai.

Meanwhile, Kai's mind was reeling with memories. Tyson. The carefree, happy-go-lucky kid who was the heart and soul of their team. When the team lost, he picked everyone back up with some vibrant "We Can Do It" speech. Tyson. The person who was the first to open his home to him when his grandfather kicked him out for being gay. Tyson. The person who believed in him and brought him back to earth when he went on his drinking binge back in high school.

How many times did he want to kiss these lips? Run his fingers through this unruly hair? How many times did he want to grab this perfect ass? He left because the desire became too much, but somehow fate had given him this perfect angel practically gift wrapped. He let out a throaty groan as Tyson bit his bottom lip, sucking on it slightly. He responded by pushing the angel onto the bed, pinning his wrists to the mattress.

Tyson was so unbelievably turned on. Kai's smell. Kai's taste. The way Kai manhandled him. It was hot. His shirt was suffocating, and his pants were impossibly tight. But with his hands pinned, they were useless, he did the only thing he could do. He lifted his pelvis off the bed and ground his member into the Russian's, smirking when he heard a growl.

"Tyson, I'm drunk and horny, so could you not?!"

"Fine. But you're taking way too long, and it's hot in here."

Seeing the sweat on the teen's skin, the model chuckled. "You're right. My bad." He took the ugly yellow shirt in his hands and ripped it open, exposing the teen's chest. "Better now?" His voice was wrapped in fake innocence.

"Yeah, because I can do this." He launched himself at the Russian, kissing his lips fervently, as he palmed the bulge in between the older's thighs.

Kai's breathing became unsteady as he moaned at the touch. "T-Tyson." Not wanting to have all the fun, he slipped his hands along Tyson's inner thigh, and stroked his member through the jeans. For few minutes, the boys just kissed and teasingly stroked each other, before divulging deeper until-

"Woah!" Tyson was staring at Kai's 9 inch cock with wide eyes. "Um...you don't get whiskey dick do you?" he joked.

Kai smirked. "No." He attacked Tyson's lips, their bare cocks rubbing together sending sparks up and down both of their spines. Kai worked on pulling Tyson's jeans down his toned legs, before throwing them onto the floor. "On your knees." he commanded, smoothly.

Tyson obeyed, scrunching his eyes preparing for the worst- His eyes went wide as he felt a surprisingly pleasurable wet sensation at his most private spot. "Um...are you licking me?"

"I promised to be gentle didn't I?"

The bluenette grinned, relaxing his body. Kai had this. Kai would take care of him. "Mgn." He squeaked, feeling the skilled tongue pushing past the thick ring of muscle, thrusting in and out of him quickly. It was weird, but it was feeling better by the second. His fingers curled into the bedsheets.  
His eyes popped open when he felt something slightly thicker and longer push itself inside of him. It wasn't bad. It was a little more uncomfortable than the tongue, but it didn't hurt. He felt something else join the object, and this time the thickness did burn. He shifted uncomfortably, but soon he felt his cock being stroked and he quickly forgot about the pain, the sensation quickly becoming pleasurable. Still, there was a relief when he felt Kai remove the object. He relaxed into the mattress, feeling it shift as Kai stood up. He watched the Russian go over to the side table and grabbed a condom from the box. "Hey, what's that for? I'm clean."

"I might not be." Kai said honestly.

Tyson was floored. Not only was Kai gentle but safe as well. Seeing the insecurity behind the enchanting garnets, he smiled encouragingly. "Well hurry up then."

Kai let out a sigh of relief. That was the downside of being Boris' top models, the creepy fucker sold them out to potential customers. It wasn't legal, but they always had the choice to say no, but usually the pay would be too good to pass up. Still, to see Tyson trust him so much, even with that admission...The kid really was something else. As soon as this was over he was going to march his ass over to the STD Clinic and get himself tested.

Slowly he rolled on the condom and applied a generous amount of lube to his appendage, before walking back over to the bed. "I won't lie. This is going to hurt. So bare with me."

Tyson nodded and braced himself. "Ready when you are."

Kai pushed his way inside.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tyson hissed, tears spilling out from his eyes.

"Hush, I know baby. Just a little- ah- longer." Kai moaned. He had never been inside something so tight! This wasn't his first virgin, but holy shit! Tyson's ass was literally sucking him in! Between the alcohol and the heavenly heat, he could feel his mind slipping. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally bottomed out.

Tyson was wishing he drank more as he felt the awful burning consuming him. This hurt more than anything else in his life! He clutched the blanket as he cried into the mattress. He then felt a hand softly caressing his lower back and backside soothingly. Gulping in large amounts of oxygen, he concentrated on the pleasant sensations, trying to force his body to relax. After a good 10 minutes, the pain finally lessened to a dull ache. "I-I think I'm ok now."

"Good." Kai slowly started pulling out, then very slowly, inch by inch, he pushed himself back in. He stopped for a second to allowed Tyson to readjust, before pulling out and slowly going back in at a new angle.

Tyson slowly took deep breaths, grateful that the pain was lessening each time. He felt Kai squeeze on more lube and the member started sliding in and out much easier, much to his relief. Soon, just the feeling of being full was turning him on.

Kai was relieved when he finally felt Tyson relax around him. Now it was time to have some real fun. He made sure to align his hips so they were perfectly aligned with Tyson's and he snapped his pelvis forward.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Those were the magic words he had been waiting for. He finally relinquished release of his mind and lost himself to the heat.

Below him Tyson was in pure ecstasy. Kai was hitting something deep inside him that was causing him an insane amount of pleasure. It was so good. He wanted more and soon started thrusting his hips to meet Kai's.

Kai jolted as he felt the teen moving into him. With both of them thrusting in perfect synchronization, it was overloading his senses and he could feel his orgasm coming. He reached down and started stroking Tyson's neglected member viciously.

"KAI!" screamed the younger as his orgasm hit him like a train, causing his body to convulse and tighten around Kai's dick.

"Tyson..." the Russian moaned as he released his essence, the sperm quickly filling the condom. He pulled out and lay beside the panting teen. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...holy shit. I've never had an orgasm that intense!"

"Well you better get used to them."

Tyson looked at the model in surprise. "You mean...this isn't just a one time thing?"

"Not unless you want it to be."

Tyson's face lit up again and he shook his head viciously. "I want to do it again! Maybe not right away, because- owww. But soon."

"Good." The Russian kissed the teen on the forehead and moved off the bed and gathered their clothes.

"Um, where are you going?" asked Tyson nervously.

"I'm taking you back to my place so you can recover properly." He quickly zipped up his jeans. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"No. I have the next two days off."

"Perfect." He watched the teen grab his torn yellow shirt, before making a face. "Forget about it Tyson. You're wearing my jacket. You're not allowed to wear something so hideous again."

"Allowed?" Tyson gawked. "You're acting like you're my boyfriend or something!"

"And what if I am?"

It took the teen a few seconds to process that statement, before grinning. "Fine, the shirt can go but you can't stop me from wearing my hat!"

"Don't tell me you seriously still have that thing?!"

"Kai..." Tyson said warningly.

"Ugh. Fine. Keep your fucking hat." He grabbed Tyson's jeans and slowly slid them back on the bartender, trying to keep him from moving his lower body as much as possible. Before grabbing his jacket and pulling it on Tyson's upper body. Once they were both dressed, he picked up Tyson bridal style and carried him out the room.

* * *

So there we go, a little smut for you all. Took me about 3 days to do once I scrapped the original. So send me a review telling me whether you loved it or hated it.


End file.
